


Fault

by Logicallydreaming



Series: The Fight for Corona [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Can be read on its own, Drabble, F/M, Stardust - Freeform, Varian goes insane, Varian's thoughts, can be connected to TFFC, set from Queen for a day to The Secret of the Sundrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logicallydreaming/pseuds/Logicallydreaming
Summary: A glimpse into Varian's thoughts and feelings during his downfall.Can be connected to The Fight for Corona or be its own thing. It's however you want to interpret it
Series: The Fight for Corona [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879048
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Fault

It wasn’t his fault. 

It couldn’t be his fault. Never in his wildest dreams could he imagine himself doing something like this. He always put pride in his big heart and in the kindness and love he shared with others. Even when they deemed him dangerous and kept their children away from him, he still cared. He still wanted to make them accept him. To see, he just wanted to be their friend. They respected his father, so why not him?

He tried and tried to find a way to improve the lives of those in his village. He may not be the most handsome or the funniest, but he was smart. It was his best quality, and he wanted to prove that being who he was is good enough. He didn’t want fame or fortune. He just wanted to feel loved and accepted. 

But they just feared him. His father was disappointed in him and didn’t believe in him. He was alone. 

Then the princess came for his help and finally, FINALLY, he thought he could be of use. He can prove that he was good and could be trusted. Maybe, at last, the people would see him for who he was. The mistakes he made are all in the past, and he could move forward and make his father proud of him. He was friends with the princess! He was friends with THE Flynn Rider! He was friends with the beautiful Cassandra….things couldn’t get any better. 

That is until his overconfidence caused him to fumble. His friends needed him. The princess asked him to study the rocks and find out what he can. His father didn’t understand, as usual, what he needed to do. His father didn’t believe in him. 

He tried to get him to understand, but it was too late. His father was encased in the amber. He ran to Rapunzel for help, but she refused him. She turned her back on him, and just like that, he was once again completely alone. 

He spent weeks, maybe even months, trying to find a way to save his father, trying an experiment after experiment, trying to save his father. But it was no use. Nothing could break the amber. He was going insane, staring at his father’s frozen face and the mysterious note he had clenched in his fist. What did it say? 

He stopped sleeping, stopped eating, stopped everything. Nothing mattered but saving his dad. He had to save him. He was smart. He was always smart. It was the one thing he was good at, so why, WHY, could he not figure this out?

He was busy working when he dozed off, and that’s when he met her. 

He was cautious of her at first with her sinister grin and large eyes, but he was desperate. She told him of power and the secrets the king kept about the Sundrop. If he listened to her, he would find a way to free his father and finally have the respect and acceptance of the kingdom. After how hard he worked, he deserved it. 

With the girl in his dream’s help, he found a piece of a scroll that told of the secrets of the Sundrop. Of course, the king found out about his quest and sent his guards after him. He knew he had to lay low, so he hatched the next part of his plan. 

He had to show the true colors of the King to Rapunzel. He had to manipulate the princess until she helped him save his father. 

As predicted, she was angry at her father when she learned the truth, and with a few bats of his eyes, she fell for his plan. He felt bad deep down, but she denied him. She turned her back on him, and once he succeeded, maybe, she would finally understand why he did what he had to do. 

He convinced her to take him to where her father kept the flower. He lied to her on his intentions of taking it, but honestly, she should have known. He didn’t care about Corona. He didn’t care about her hair...or, well, he did, but that didn’t matter at the time. All that mattered what freeing his father. Only then could they go back to the way things were. Only then could they be happy. 

He took the flower, revealed himself to Rapunzel, and told her of his true intentions. He never wanted to help Corona, not after the kingdom turned its back on him. Not when she turned her back on him. 

He escaped and went back to his lab. He tried the flower, but it wouldn’t work. It was useless. That’s when it hit him. The flower wasn’t the Sundrop, no...Rapunzel was the Sundrop. 

He needed a plan that could get him what he wanted. 

Growing more and more frustrated, Varian hatched a scheme to get him and the girl in his dreams what they wanted. In his times of loneliness, she came to him and soothed the pain he felt. She filled the emptiness he felt inside, and soon he craved that feeling. He would let her inside, let her take control as long as she would keep the numbness and emptiness away. She made him whole. 

So with her comforting whispers in his ears, he built Automations and formed a plan that would really get Rapunzel’s attention. He would never feel ignored again. No one would forget him again. If the people of his village thought he was a monster, so be it. He’s the bad guy, that’s fine. It’s no different than what he had to deal with his whole life. 

For a long time, his only companion was Ruddiger, but even the raccoon wandered off while he planned. Thankfully due to his history with traps, he was able to catch his faithful companion and turn him into a beast. 

He used his monstrous Ruddiger as a cover as he got the real target, the Queen. 

He knew the pain and fear you felt when you lose a parent, possibly forever. All you want is to get them back, and Rapunzel needed to know, needed to learn what it felt like. The only difference is that the princess had people on her side. They were willing to risk their lives for the queen, but not his father. Oh, how typical. 

He knew what their plans were long before they even knew them. He was smart. He spent years learning, learning their habits and strategies was child’s play. They wanted to attack him, but he set a trap for them. They should have known. He did say he was a trap expert when they first met. 

Rapunzel refused to help him before, but now he finally got her attention. He threatened her mother’s life, and she finally did what a friend was supposed to do. She finally agreed to help him. He, at last, was seen, he finally mattered, he finally felt powerful. 

But all power has limits. Though he was on a high, the power of the sun drop proved useless and didn’t free his father. He pounded on the amber in agony as the voices of his so-called friends echoed in his mind telling him that he was responsible. They laughed at him. They tormented him until finally, he heard the one voice he’s grown attached to tell him to get revenge. 

“It’s not my fault.” He said to the voices, tears streaming down his face as he turned to look at the loving family who was locked in an embrace, “It’s her’s!” 

Shaking in fury and desperation, he went into his new and improved automation and went after Rapunzel with one thing in mind. She must understand the pain and agony he was feeling. She must know what it’s like to lose everything, to be completely alone. 

He was blind as the voices whispered in his head and all he wanted to do was prove them wrong. He would prove to everyone that he mattered! He would tear down this unjust and terrible Corona and, in the ashes, build a new world where no one will ever have to feel this way again. 

The woman he really liked, the woman he wanted so desperately to impress months ago, decided to attack him. He caught her in his hand and felt a pang of regret, but it was too late to turn back now. The queen decided to be brave, but she was nothing more than a pawn. He swept her up as well with every intention to squeeze. He had nothing left to lose. 

Once again, the princess proved to be a thorn in his side as she threw a frying pan at him. She stood tall and heroic, and if things had been different, he probably would have admired her bravery. But he was just irritated and hurt by her. She wasn’t allowed to tell him when it was over. She couldn’t tell him anything else anymore! He was free! He would answer to no one! 

Just then, the rocks that ruined his life came springing towards them until they encased Rapunzel. 

He felt relief. He didn’t actually hurt anyone. Those horrible rocks did. It wasn’t his fault. But the relief was short-lived as suddenly they because alive from a touch of Rapunzel’s hair, and they went flying, destroying all of his automations. 

He was enraged and attacked her at full speed, but before he could even get to her, his automation was destroyed by the rocks. He cried in rage and slammed his fists on the controls. No. This wasn’t over!

He closed his eyes and let out a scream. A bright white light shined from his streak and caused the rocks to leave his machine. 

He opened his eyes and fell to the floor of his machine, suddenly drained. He needed to get out of there. He called for the voice in his head, but couldn’t find the comfort, couldn’t find the pain-numbing embrace of his only friend.

He crawled out of the Automation and tried to run, but his feet gave out on him. The Guards were on him in seconds and cuffed him like he was some criminal. This is what they wanted. This wasn’t his fault. This was the fault of the villagers. This was the fault of his father. This was the fault of the King. This was the fault of Corona. This was the fault of Rapunzel. This was the fault of HER. 

As he was taken into the prison wagon, he glared at the guards that forced him in and felt a weight leave his chest when he felt Ruddiger climb onto his shoulders. 

“I will make you proud of me, dad.” he said as the guards closed the door and locked it, “If it’s the last thing I ever do.”


End file.
